Signs of Our Heart
by Valorie818
Summary: Will is Fae and more powerful then he knows. Sonny is deaf but has the ability to read minds and can see the magical Fae world. They meet and an instant connection is formed but they don't know that there is a prophecy out there that is about them. *An au story*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I just want to help you guys understand how this story is written. The italicized words indicate someone's thoughts and the bolded words indicates someone using American Sign Language (ASL). I hope that helps. I also want to point out that not every word we have in the English language is in sign language. I wrote it like English to help you guys out since the sentence structure for ASL is different than English. Well I hope you guys like this paranormal romance story. :)

WWWWWWWW

Will was walking along the sidewalk shouting in his head, _"Why did my mom have to marry the stupid king in the first place. Wasn't she happy just being with her kids or even dating someone else who wasn't the king? I know that my mom and dad couldn't be happy together but why did they have to date or marry people I don't like. Ugh! No matter how much EJ wants me to be all proper I am going to live the life I choose. I have that right, I am an adult in the fae community and I am gay so I can choose to be my own person."_ Will stomped along the sidewalk by the Crossroads Mall. He was stomping past the ice cream shop when he heard footsteps hurry up behind him and grab his arm. On instinct he swung around so fast and grabbed the guy around his neck and pushed him against the wall, "What are you doing coming after me like that?"

As Will took in the man before him he was shocked at how beautiful this man was, this man was so beautiful that it was distracting him from seeing that he was trying to tell Will something. He pointed to his ear and shook his head; it took Will a minute to understand what he was trying to say. The dark haired beauty was deaf and that is why he hasn't said a word at all, not even a shout of surprise when Will swung around on him. Will released his throat, he was glad that it was required among the fae community that you have to learn every language in the human world, even ASL. He stepped back a little and signed to him, **"Hi my name is Will, what's your name?"**

He smiles and starts to sign back, **"My name is Sonny."**

"**Well Sonny it was nice to meet you. Why did you come running up on me like that."** Will really wanted to know why he did that.

Sonny looked sheepish, **"When you walked by ice cream shop I could hear your thoughts loud and clear, I had to meet you."**

Will took a step back, **"What do you mean?"**

"**Well every since I was a kid I could hear other peoples thoughts, they started off very faint but soon they became louder and louder."**

Will signed, **"So can you hear my thoughts now?"**

Sonny shook his head,** "After awhile I also noticed that someone's thoughts are completely silent when they are talking."** Sonny shrugged his shoulders, **"Even when someone signs it's like they are talking so I can't hear them."**

Will put his arms down and stares at Sonny, _"So can you hear me?"_ Sonny smiles and nods his head. Will smiles, _"Well this works out great. I can understand sign language and you can just hear my thoughts."_

"**Well it's nice to talk to someone this way. Growing up people either didn't believe me or thought it was creepy."** Sonny gave Will a considering look, **"Another gift that I have but never talk about it anymore is that I can see things that everyone else can't see."**

"_What would that be?"_ Will was shocked that this human not only can hear thoughts but that he can also do something else.

"**For example I can see that you are not human. It's hard to see really because it fades in and out. I can see that to the other people you look human but if I concentrate hard enough I can see your pointed ears and your vibrant purple eyes."** Sonny finished in a rush, he looked nervous about what he said.

This was a rare moment in Will's life, he just met this beautiful dark haired man who can not only read thoughts but also partially see the Fae world, _"I have the ability to see through your eyes and see what you see, can I use that gift on you? I would love to see the world from your eyes."_ Sonny nodded his head vigorously and Will smiled at Sonny's enthusiasm. Will stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of Sonny's head. He gathered up his power and projected it into Sonny, after a few seconds he was seeing through Sonny's eyes. He was still looking at Will so it was a little weird for him to see things backward like that. Will noticed what Sonny was talking about, he could see his human illusion but it would also tune out a little and Will could see his Fae ears.

He wanted to know more about his amazing man so he opened himself up more so he could see into Sonny more and that is when it happened. Will felt that spark in his heart and he instantly knew that Sonny was his mate. There was an instant attraction to Sonny when he first saw him but he didn't think it would mean this. Will looked around them before moving very fast and bringing them in a little hidden spot so no one could see them. He was trying to reign in the power that was trying to come out.

Sonny looked a little flustered at the sudden movement and he gave Will a confused look so he tried to explain himself, _"It's hard to explain this but just a second ago I felt this spark in my heart indicating that you are my mate but I can't make it official unless you agree first."_

Sonny's eyes went huge and a smile spread across his face, **"I would love to become your mate. I didn't want to freak you out earlier but it was more than just hearing your thoughts that made me chase after you. I felt like an invisible rope was pulling me towards you."**

"_Well I am glad that you felt a connection first but I want to make sure you understand what you are getting yourself into. Once the mating is complete you will be able to see the fae world without any trouble, you will also start to look like a fae to other fae people but not the human world. You will never be fully fae but you will be like a hybrid of both human and fae. One last thing you will also start to have some of the abilities that I have and I will start to have some of your abilities."_ Will paused a little to let Sonny take it all in, _"So how does that sound? Will that be okay with you?"_

At first it didn't look like Sonny was going to answer but then a smile came back to his face and he grabbed the back of Will's head. He pulled him forward and brought their mouths together. Will took that as a yes so he kissed Sonny back and released the power that had built up inside him. Sonny gasped, probably feeling the strength of the power.

It felt like the power was wrapping them up in a cocoon, almost like a blanket. Will was lost in the feeling of power and the feel of Sonny's lips on his; he never thought that he would ever meet his mate. He was 132 in fae years and all his other friends had met their mates way before he did.

Sonny pulled away and gave Will a shocked look, **"You are 132?"**

Will totally forgot about how Sonny could hear his thoughts, _"Yeah in fae years but we don't have enough time right now to talk about it. I promise to explain everything later but we need to finish the mating ritual." _Will looked down and hovered his hand over the ground next to them. He used what power he had left that wasn't being used to make the bond and made a Haleus Rose grow next to them. Will picked the flower off the stem and took one petal off it. After tearing the petal in half he offered one half to Sonny, _"You take this half and feed it to me while I feed the other half to you."_ Sonny nodded his understanding and brought the petal to Will's lips while he did the same thing to Sonny. They look into each other's eyes and ate the petal out of their fingers. Sonny hesitantly chewed but then a shocked look came to his face, _"It tastes good doesn't it?"_ Sonny smiled and nodded his head. Will understood Sonny's shock because normal flowers in the human world wouldn't taste very good but these tasted amazing.

When they finished chewing Will pulled Sonny into another kiss, this way the magic from the rose came together. The magic around them turned into a mini tornado with them in the middle until it split and when into both of their chests, right to their hearts. Will pulled away and opened his eyes to see Sonny's eyes glowing from the magic until it faded. They breathed heavily from the kiss and the excitement of the magical boost. Now Will can feel a very strong connection with this man before him, way more than just a few minutes ago. They stared into each other's eyes relishing in the fact that now they were mates for life. This was more than Will had ever hoped for.

*To Be Continued*


	2. Chapter 2

SSSSSSSSS

Sonny was breathing heavily from the magical boost; he could feel the connection to the beautiful fae in front of him. The connection was so strong he could feel Will's attraction to him but he also could feel, under all that attraction, that Will was also really sad. There was a deep hurt that echoed through his core. He looked Will in the eyes, **"Why do you feel sad?"**

Will looked at Sonny with shock, _"How did you know that I was sad?"_

"**I can feel it." **Sonny rubbed his fist over his heart.

After a pause Will looked down and sighed, _"Well it's going to be a long story are you willing to sit through all of it?"_

Sonny nodded his head

"_To start off I want to explain that there are 2 different types of fae. There is dark fae and light fae. I am part of the light fae; our responsibility is to help things grow. Like grass, trees, plants, even living creatures like birds, dogs, etc. but we also help protect the human species. We can tell our different talents by the color of our eyes, mine are purple which is the most powerful of the Light Fae's. I can do all the things that the Light Fae's can do plus more, some can see the future while others are empathic. We call ourselves purple fae's, now the green fae's talents are for plants and trees; they help them grow. The blue fae's talents are for the sea creatures while the pink fae's talents are for the land animals. Plus all of us fae's also have defensive powers to help stop the dark fae's from causing more deaths in this world." _Will paused and looked away, it seemed like he wasn't going to finish.

Sonny waved his hand in front of Will's face until he looked at him, **"What about the dark fae?"**

Will looked into Sonny's eyes, _"The dark fae's have control over natural disasters and other things that causes the death of humans. We try everyday to fight the dark fae's but with having to make sure the world stays healthy it is hard to keep the Dark fae's from making storms and stuff like that happen. Black fae's control the small storms, like lightning and thunder storms; they can also create tornados. Gray fae's create droughts and famine, they are more powerful then black fae's but they are way less powerful than the other ones. Yellow fae's create sickness, like diseases and plagues. They haven't been as successful in making more plagues because the humans today are more careful then they were a long time ago. Last but not least are the red fae's they are the most powerful Dark fae's out there. They are the ones that create the natural disasters like earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunami's, etc. It takes a lot of power to take one of them down._

Will paused again for a few seconds before continuing, _"The reason why I am telling all this to you is that it will explain why I am sad. About 5 months ago a fellow purple faery came to me and told me that I was to create a child with another fae one that was a dear friend of mine."_

Sonny's eyes went huge, **"You had to have sex with female fae? The way you kissed me a little while ago made me think that you were gay."**

"_I am gay but you never ignore a vision like that so Megan and I did what had to be done. A few months later a light fae named Kevin from a different part of the world came to our forest asking to make his home with us. He was a pink fae and we accepted him into our family not knowing his deep secret. He met Megan and they instantly fell in love, one month later I noticed a change in Megan. Her eyes seemed more vacant and it was getting harder to get her attention. Finally I was so worried that I paid Kevin a visit, I marched into his house unexpectedly and I saw that his eyes were actually red, not pink. I reacted fast by using all of my power to throw a light ball at him. He ducked out the way and knocked me on my ass. I hit the wall of the house so hard that I was confused and that is when he made his escape; he was able to get out of the forest with Megan going along with him."_ Will sighed heavily, _"Later on we found some powerful potion that he was probably feeding to Megan without her knowledge making her become like a walking zombie."_

Sonny was intrigued by this story, **"How did Kevin trick you guys into believing he is a light fae? Did he use contacts or something?"**

Will shook his head, _"No, contacts can't say in our eyes, they just disintegrate the instant they touch our eyes. So basically he was powerful enough to make his eyes appear pink and get past our magical gates." _Sonny gave him a confused look, _"The gates are magically protected to keep the Dark fae out. He was powerful enough to pass through those gates without sounding the alarm which is a scary concept. Now my best friend and child are trapped with that fae; I don't know what to do and I am sad because no one seems to want to help me."_

Sonny frowned and cupped Will's cheek, he signed using one hand, **"I will help you however I can."**

Will smiled and pulled Sonny into a kiss. He couldn't get enough of Will's kisses; they made him feel like he was floating on cloud 9.

Suddenly Will pulled away and looked around the corner, Sonny looked too but didn't see what made him pull away like that, **"What's wrong?"**

"_I thought I heard something weird but I think that it was just my imagination." _Will planted one more kiss on Sonny's lips and pulled away. He looked up to the sky, _"I am going to take you to the forest now. I have to get you there before sundown because your full transformation will happen at midnight and you need to be protected."_

"**Why would I need to be protected? Is someone going to come after me?" **Sonny signed fast, he was getting a little nervous.

Will grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled him out of the hiding spot, _"When a mating ritual happens between a fae and a human it is different than one between two fae. The transformation of a human to a hybrid fae is a delicate time because that is when you choose between light and dark. If you choose light like I am then we will both be Light fae but if you choose dark then we both will become Dark fae. So during this time the Dark fae will try and kidnap the human before the transformation to force them to choose dark. The forest I live in is protected so no dark fae will be able to reach you there." _At this point Will is walking so fast that Sonny had to practically run to keep up.

They were halfway through the parking lot when suddenly Will freezes and looks around, _"I hear that weird sound again?"_

Sonny couldn't hear what Will heard but he did get the feeling that someone was watching him, **"I feel like someone is watching me. It's stronger than I have ever felt before."**

That seemed to unfreeze Will and they started running through the mall parking lot, _"I can feel it too which means it's not just my imagination, we need to hurry up and get you the forest, I think someone is out there."_

They continue to run until they reach a small area filled with trees; Will slows down a little and looks around. Sonny figured that the entrance is around here somewhere, he looked around too trying to see if he could find it. As Sonny's eyes moved around the area he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye. He looked more closely in that area and noticed someone running towards them. Sonny tapped Will's shoulder and pointed toward the running person. Will looked and said the word, 'Crap.' causing Sonny to read his lips because Will said it out loud. Will turned around and pulled Sonny along with him, frantically looking around. Sonny looked behind him and noticed that the runner was following them now. As Sonny focused on him that is when he noticed the black eyes meaning he was a black fae.

He started running faster but the black fae was catching up with them. The black fae was almost upon them when Sonny noticed a glimmer in front of him; it was between two very old looking trees. As they got closer Sonny could see through it but what was on the other side didn't look like the forest beyond those two trees. Sonny thought, _"That must be the entrance."_

They were 10 feet from the entrance when he felt something cut his shoulder; he let out a yell because it hurt like hell. Will stopped and swung around in fury; he grabbed the black fae by his throat and threw him back. He stuck his hand out towards the black fae and mouthed something that Sonny, of course, couldn't hear. Sonny looked over and noticed that vines came out of the ground to wrap around the black fae's wrists, tying him to the ground. Will didn't look fully satisfied so he walked over to the black fae and punched him really hard right on his precious area. Sonny was shocked at first but then let out a silent laugh.

Finally Will walked back over and cupped Sonny's cheek, _"How bad are you hurt?"_

"**I would feel better if we go into the entrance where it's safer."**

"_Of course, let's go inside,"_ Will grabs Sonny's hand and pulls him through the gate into a whole other world.

*To be continued*


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for that it took so long to write this chapter. My computer broke down and I didn't have a computer for 2 weeks and I have been very busy. I hope you didn't forget about this story and if you have to read from the beginning then I understand. Oh and I also changed my style of writing. I hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated. **

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I was trying to take in my surroundings, this forest wasn't like any other forest I have ever been to. Everything was richer in color, the flowers were more vibrant while the plants and grass looked more luscious. Amongst the forest were other faeries running around and working on different things. I turned to Will, **"What's going on? Why is everyone running around?"**

Will smiled, _"They are getting ready for the winter. Remember how I said that the light faeries help things grow?"_ When I nodded Will continued, _"Well it's fall time in the human world and in a couple of months it will be winter. So they are preparing this part of the world for winter time."_

I signed, **"Oh I see that now." **I looked around and watched all the activity, **"Will I be learning to do some of this in the future?"**

_"Yes you will, once we find out which fae you are then you will start learning your responsibilities."_ Will grabbed my hand, _"Well we have to head to the sacred spot soon. It's almost midnight and you will be changing soon."_

I let Will drag me to where ever this sacred spot was, I was starting to feel a little nervous about this change that I was about ready to go through. What if it hurt or what if it doesn't work and Will doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. All these thoughts ran though my head as we made our way further into the forest.

After a bit of walking we finally reached this clearing in the middle of the forest. It was this giant circle that was decorated with different colored flat rocks. I know that if I was look at it from a bird's eye view that it would be some sort of pattern or picture. Will pulled me to the center of the rock circle, _"This is where you are going to be staying for the next 12 hours."_

I looked over at him in shock, **"Wait, it's going to take 12 hours for the transformation to take place?"**

_"Yes it is but you won't be awake for it. Once the process starts you will fall into a deep sleep during the transformation."_ Will pulled me forward until I was flush against him, _"So I am going to miss you for the next 12 hours but it's necessary."_ He leaned forward and gave me a small kiss, which I tried turning into a much deeper, passionate kiss but he pulled away, _"As much as I would like to make out with you I am more concerned that the transformation won't occur."_

I nod my head at him and then look around before looking back at him, **"So what exactly do I do then?"**

He smiled at me, _"You just lie down there in the center and let yourself fall asleep."_

I was a little apprehensive about that because from my experience sleeping on a hard surface made up of rocks wasn't comfortable. But there wasn't anything I could do about it so I just laid down in the center and to my surprise it was completely comfortable. I look up at him silently asking for an explanation.

Will chuckled again, _"Yeah people ages ago complained how hard and annoying it was to sleep on the rocks so after awhile they put a spell over the center of the circle making it softer."_

**"Okay that makes sense." **So I get comfortable and after a few seconds of nothing happening I started to think that something was wrong but then suddenly my eyes grew heavy and I was asleep in no time.

WWWWWWWW

Once Sonny was fast asleep I exited the rock circle because it would mess with the transformation. Once I was back on the forest floor I walked over to the head soldier, "Hey soldier, what is your name?"

He looked up at me, "My name is Evan."

I nod my head, "So Evan, are you the one in charge here?" Once he nods his head I continue, "Okay so how many soldiers are standing around this place?"

"100 soldiers are surrounding this place."

I sighed, "Well make it 200."

"I am not sure that you are authorized to tell me to do that." He was starting to get cocky and it pissed me off.

I laugh, "Do you know who I am? Or who my mother is?"

Evan shook his head, "No."

"Well my mom is married to the king." I let that sink in and when it did the cockiness was replaces with fear, "So now you see that I do have the authorization to tell you what to do." I turned away but then paused and looked back, "Oh and I want to make this very clear, if anything, and I mean anything happens to my mate then I will personally kill you myself. Do you understand?"

Evan vigorously nodded his head, "Yes sir I do understand."

I pat him on the side of his face, well it was more like a slap, "Okay good." I turned around headed up the hill, making my way to the castle. I had to talk with my mom.

Once I get there the guards let me in without even stopping me, I made my way up the stairs and too my mom's room. I knock on the door rather loudly so that she would answer it sooner. A few seconds later she opened the door, "Oh Will. What brings you back here so fast. Normally on your little tantrums you usually disappear for a few days."

I sighed at the accusation, "Mom I did not throw a tantrum, I am an adult for crying out loud. I just don't like your new husband telling me how to live my life. You might have chosen this life but I didn't." I let out an angry breath and pinch the bridge of my nose. Why does my mom have to keep pissing me off. Once I was calm again I looked up at her, "I am here because I wanted to tell you the good news."

Sami seemed to want the distraction as much as I do, "Oh, and what is that?"

"I met my mate today."

Her eyes get huge and jumps up to wrap her arms around me for a hug, "Oh Will I am so happy for you. I know that you have always wanted a mate and I am so glad that you finally did."

I smile and laugh at my mom's enthusiasm, "Thanks mom. I am really excited about it."

She laughs but then it is cut off, she pulls away from me, "So did it turn out to be a boy like you wanted or did it end up being a girl."

My mom's concern touched my heart, "It turned out to be a guy. You have no idea how relieved I was to find that out."

She smiled again and looked around, "Is he here now?"

This was the part I was dreading, my mom is a supportive mother but she was also prejudice in some ways, "No he is not mom. I had to take him to the sacred rock circle for his transformation."

The smile on her face vanished in a second, "He is human?"

I sighed, "Yes mom he is and I swear if you make some rude comment about him I will never speak to you again."

I could tell that she was fighting to say something and she almost lost the battle but then she let out a breath, "I am so proud of you son."

I sighed in relief, "Thanks mom." I give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "So what do you say about keeping me entertained for the next 12 hours?"

/

12 hours later….

Me and my mom were in the 9th game of faerie chess when all of a sudden a deep vibration shook the castle making everything shake like crazy. Once everything had settled I look over at my mom with a huge smile on my face, "It's done."

I give her one more kiss on the cheek before I am out the door and running as fast as I could to the sacred circle. Once I get there I walk to the center where Sonny is still lying there sleeping. I kneel down next to him waiting patiently for him to open his eyes. Sonny's eyes start to flutter and then he opens them wide to reveal beautiful green eyes.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So was asked in a review that is a Faerie or sometimes known as Fae (as how I like to spell it, it's usually spelled like Fey). Now I don't want you to get them confused with Fairies which are shown as small pixie like creatures that little girls love. When you see them spelled like Faerie then they are usually pictured as dark creatures that are cunning and beautiful. I made them a little different because hey this is my story and I can change them how I want to. Lol :P **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are much appreciated. **

SSSSSSSSS

When my eyes opened I couldn't see anything right away but as they slowly started to focused I realized that I was looking in the most beautiful purple eyes ever. I had seen Will's eyes before but now they seemed so much brighter. First thing I noticed was that I was still deaf but that didn't bother me. I can still hear people's thoughts.

I was feeling a little disoriented and trying to figure out where I was. _"Where am I?"_ I thought.

Will's face broke out in a smile, _"You are in the sacred circle. You just went through your transformation."_

I was shocked, _"You can hear my thoughts?"_

_"Yes I can. Now that you have fully transformed I have some of your abilities and you will gain some of mine." _He looked so excited.

_"So I don't have to sign anymore with you?" _When he shook his head I was relieved, don't get me wrong I love to use my language but it is so much easier to mentally talk with Will than to sign to him, _"But I still have to sign with other people right?"_

_"Yes but only with people who can't talk telepathically. There are faeries out there that can do that but it's a rare gift."_

I was excited to get on with the rest of my life and see how it turned out. This was all new to me, I became a different being and I was a little scared. I started to stand up but I am a little dizzy and I start to fall over, luckily that Will was there to catch me. Once I am fully standing up I felt a tightness in my back, I rolled my shoulders trying to loosen them up, _"I thought that the rocks were made to feel comfortable. I guess not so much because my back is killing me."_

I twisted around trying to crack my back and in the process I noticed the look on Will's face. It wasn't one of concern or sympathy but it was one of extreme happiness. When he sees my confused face he explains, _"The only time I have ever heard of a hybrid complaining about back pains were ones who eventually developed wings."_ He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. Once my back was to him he pulled my shirt over my head and started trailing his hand along my back, _"Yep you already have the tattoo which means that one day you will be able to release them."_

I stand frozen in my spot, _"So I will develop wings someday."_ I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Wouldn't they look weird on me.

Will must have heard my inner troubles because he laughed and turned me around to pull me in for a hug, _"Well they have already developed but it takes awhile before they can be released and no they won't look weird."_

_"But they will be sticking out of my body how wouldn't they look weird."_ I was getting frustrated with his nonchalance about this whole situation.

He squeezed me a little tighter before releasing me, _"They will always sit just under your skin. Your back will look normal except you will always have a tattoo of the wings on your back but that is just your wings in disguise. You will receive training to show you how to release and retract your wings."_

I visible relaxed, _"I guess that's not so bad."_

Will leaned forward and whispered in my ear, _"I can't wait until I can see them. It's just turning me on just thinking about it."_

I shivered at the pure lust I felt coming my way, _"Is it also normal for me to feel what you are feeling? I thought it was a temporary thing that only happened after we first became mates."_

Will nods his head, _"It's there so that we can feel each other in an emergency. So if you were in danger I would feel it and come running to you." _A smirk appeared on his face, _"I can also feel your passion rising inside of you, matching my own."_ With that said Will grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me forward for a kiss. The moment our lips touched sparks went flying and not just behind my eyes. Sparks literally went flying around us, momentarily distracting me but when he slid his tongue into my mouth I was back into kissing him. I raised my arms up to circle them around his neck and so I could bring him closer to me.

My heart thundered throughout my body, making my hands shake and my knees week. I was so glad that Will was holding me up because I was certain I would have fallen to the ground. We moved our heads to the side to have better access to each other's lips. I slid one of my hands down his chest and then around to his back so that I can slid my hand up the back of his shirt.

Once my hand touched his bare skin he suddenly pulled back. He was breathing heavily as he slowly opened his eye to look at me, _"We can't do that just yet. I really would love to finish this but it's tradition for us to meet our parent first before we take that last step in our mating."_

I sighed sadly, _"Well we don't have to worry about my parents, they are dead."_

I could see that Will was deeply troubled by this, _"I am so sorry to hear that."_ He paused for a minute before he asked, _"Do you have any other family members for you to introduce me too?"_

I shook my head, _"No my parents were all that I had so when they died I was put into foster care."_

I could feel the sadness Will felt for me increase as I told him that. He rubbed his thumb on my cheek, _"I am even more sorry for bring it up."_

_"No it's okay, you didn't know. It's fine really it happened when I was really young so I don't remember them that much."_ I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I could feel Will's sadness and I was still getting a hang of all this. I tried to change the subject, _"So let's go meet your parents."_

That seemed to work, he smiled and grabbed my hand, _"Lets run, I want to run with you right beside me."_ I was confused as to why he wanted this but I agreed anyway.

WWWWWW

Running with Sonny beside me was the best feeling ever. I use to run all the time by myself and I loved it but there was just something different about it. And judging from the feelings I was getting from Sonny he was feeling the same thing. When we finally reached the castle Sonny suddenly stops in his tracks causing me to stop also. I look at him and I can see that he is confused, _"Is that a castle?"_

_"Yes it is. It's the kings castle."_

_"Why are we going to a castle?"_

_"My mom lives here. She married the king."_

I was a little apprehensive about this. What if he didn't like the fact that I was royalty. But I was completely relieved at what he said next, _"That is awesome! I snagged myself a prince."_

I let out a huge laugh, _"Well technically I am not a prince and won't ever be one but I am a very important person."_

Now he was the one to tug on my hand and pull me along, _"I really want to meet your mom now."_

_"Okay lets hurry up then."_ We ran the rest of the way up the huge lawn and up the stairs before we got to the door. Instead of knocking I just walked in pulling Sonny in behind me.

I was about halfway up the stairs leading to my mom's room when I heard her voice coming from the family room, "I am in here Will and please bring you lovely mate with you."

Once I knew where she was I turned around and headed back down the stairs. The change of direction confused Sonny, _"Why are we heading back this way?"_

For a second I was confused as to why he asked that question when I remembered that he was deaf, _"My mom just called out telling me where she is."_

_"Oh, okay."_

We walk into the family room holding hands, my mom looks down at our hands before she looks up at Sonny, "So this must be your mate that you were so anxiously awaiting for."

I nod my head, "Yes mom he is but I need to let you know that he is deaf so you are going to have to use sign language to speak with him."

I see the shock register on her face but she recovers and starts to sign to Sonny, **"It's so nice to meet you Sonny. I am so happy that Will has finally found his mate."**

If Sonny was surprised he didn't show it, he just signed back to her, **"It's nice to meet you too. I am just happy that I met him because I never felt like I belonged anywhere before but your son has changed that for me."**

Tears sprang up in my mom's eyes just before she got up and hugged Sonny so hard. She finally pulled away so that she could sign back to him, **"It makes me happy to hear that. I wasn't sure if you were just after Will's powers but now I know you genuinely love my son. I can tell when someone lies and you didn't tell one lie to me."**

**"Well I am glad that you trust me now because it would be nice to have a mom again after all these years."** Sonny tried hard to look like it didn't affect him but I could see that it did.

I was about ready to jump in and help him but my mom beat me to it, **"I would love to be your mom also, that is if you wouldn't mind having me as a mom."**

Sonny shook his head before hugged her just as tightly as she did. As much as this moment made me happy I really wanted to get home and finish our mating so I gently pulled them away from each other, **"This is all really great but I would like to go home and finish this mating ritual if you know what I am getting at." **

I lean down to kiss my mom's cheek, once I pull away Sonny also kiss my mom's cheek, **"It was such a pleasure to meet you and I can't wait to get to know you better."**

Sami laughed as she shooed me away, **"I can't wait either now you should go before Will carries you away."**

I nod a grateful nod to my mom before I took Sonny's hand and start running again. When we got a few feet away from the castle ground I heard Sonny's voice in my head, _"So does this mean that we get to finish what we started earlier?"_

I looked over my shoulder at him and gave him a heated look, _"Oh yeah we definitely are."_ His eyes glazed over and he started to run even fast almost going faster than me.

*To be continued*


End file.
